dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball FighterZ
Android 21? Wait, is this serious? I've always thought that Cell was actually an "Android 21". Are there more informations about her? GuKeltke (talk) 13:19, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Cell was technically the 21st Android to appear in the series, but it seems like another Android was chronologically made before Cell who was retroactively integrated. There's also the possibility that Cell isn't part of the numbered Android line and is more of a side project. --User:Stryzzar (talk) 13:23, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Cell is not one of the numbered Androids, and if he was he certainly would not be Android 21 as he was created before even 17 and 18.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:49, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Well Gero begun work on him before 17 and 18, but he wasn't completed back then. But yeah, Cell was never numbered as I remember. How did we end up getting a redirect for Android 21 to Cell's page in the first place? --User:Stryzzar (talk) 14:11, September 16, 2017 (UTC) What impossible, Android 21 official in Dragon Ball FighterZ and I never thought of this character, in the time the Android 21 already appeared in the Dragon Ball AF made by the fans, only on the site in the Dragon Ball Fanon Wikia had Android 21 right here: -- BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 17:58, September 16, 2017 (UTC) *Android 21 *Android 21 (Darknesslover5000) *Android 21 (PrincessMarina) *Android 21 (DBSB) *Android 21(Les Enfants Terribles) "Super Vegeta" For anyone who argues that Vegeta's Super Saiyan form in the game is Super Saiyan Second Grade (aka when he first used the term "Super Vegeta") you are wrong. That is just a line referencing the anime. He doesn't literally have to be in his 2nd grade form to say that line just because the game used it. He's just a regular SS. DBFZ Timeline take place Apparently the game’s continuity is confirmed to be takes place between post-main "Future" Trunks Saga and Universe Survival Saga, according to regular Wiki page & ComicBook.com, with some reasons asides Gotenks realized that his Trunks-half’s future counterpart was the one who killed Frieza & try to avoid to defuse in front of him from having his half mistaken for Future Trunks. The most noticable appearance affecting the timeline continuity is Krilin: His hair was still unshaved to bald prior Universe Survival Saga. Having this game’s continuity set between Universe 6 Saga and main "Future" Trunks Saga while Krilin is bald is completely wrong. ScottKazama (talk) 23:15, February 4, 2017 (UTC) *Neither of those "sources" you gave are official. Krillin has gone bald and grown his hair back numerous times. In the manga he's still bald during the U6 tournament. Gotenks says he has no idea who Frieza is talking about when Frieza mentions Future Trunks and there is no indication he is avoiding defusing in order to not be mistaken nor that he realized that Future Trunks killed Frieza.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:28, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Crazy thought: what if the game isn't meant to be taking place in any specific time frame relative to the series, and is just intended to be, y'know, a game? Orion (T-B- ) 17:32, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Dragon Ball Fighterz Wiki I was wondering if I could provide a link to the Dragon Ball Fighterz Wiki on this page. Or for somewhere on the page to say for more information on Dragon Ball Fighterz check out the Dragon Ball Fighterz Wiki. Tiger2025 (talk) 22:31, September 20, 2018 (UTC)